Terror from the Depths
by fanfiction9821
Summary: A sea monster comes along and starts grabbing innocent people. Sonic, Shadow, and Tails are three of its victims. Rocket and the others have to get to the bottom of things without becoming its next victims. Read to find out more.
1. The Monster Rises

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the first chapter of Terror from the Depths. You probably already know what happens in the story, so let's get right to it. But if you haven't heard of it, you can check out Previews for a sneak peek and the summary.

* * *

Shadow's POV

Faker, Silver, Tails and I were by the docks, keeping a close eye out for whatever's grabbing people and bringing them underwater. Silver was on top of one of the warehouses, Faker and I were by the edge of the docks, and Tails was conducting an aerial search. I was looking elsewhere, so I didn't see the tentacle coming out of the water. At the last minute, I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw a tentacle about to grab Faker. "Faker, look out," I cried out before pushing him out of the way. "Shads, what the hell...," Faker started before he saw the tentacle grab me and drag me to the very depths of the ocean.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I saw as Shadow was dragged underwater, leaving no trace of him. I tried running and warning Tails and Silver, but I was grabbed by a tentacle before I could do so. "Tails! Silver! Help," I cried out before disappearing below the surface of the ocean. Luckily, my right shoe slipped off before I went under, leaving a piece of evidence I was captured.

* * *

Tails' POV

I heard someone cry my name, so I turned around and saw no one. I turned back around, unaware of the tentacle right behind me. It grabbed around the waist and dragged me underwater. "Silver, help," I cried out before being dragged down.

* * *

Silver's POV

I looked around for whoever called my name, but saw nobody. I turned back around before seeing something out of the corner of my eye. I jumped down from the warehouse I was on and ran over to where I saw Sonic's shoe. I picked it up and realized he was captured. I looked around for Tails and Shadow, but saw no trace. I guessed Shadow and Tails were captured as well and Tails was the one who called my name. I had to tell Rocket about this, so I started the trek to his apartment with the news Sonic, Tails, and Shadow were captured.


	2. Silver Spreads the News

Rocket's POV

Vect, Knux, Might, and I were playing a good game of cards. Julie was standing behind Knux while Blaze was standing behind me. All of us were waiting for someone to make their move. "All right. I call," Vector said, breaking the silence. He then laid his hand down on the table for us to see. "All kings," he bragged. "Man, I fold," Knux said before laying his hand on the table. "So do I," Mighty said before laying his hand on the table. I was the only one who still had his hand. "All right. Let's see what Rocket has," Vector said. "Cool. I'm sure nothing can beat all kings," I said. "Nothing," Vector repeated. "Except one thing: all aces," I said as I laid my hand on the table. "What? I never lose," Vector said. "Until now," I replied. "You're good, I'll give you that," Mighty said. "Thanks, Might. I have pretty good luck," I replied. "Nice job, hon," Blaze said. "Thanks," I replied. Suddenly, Silver came bursting in. "Whoa, Silv, calm down. Where's the fire," I asked as I got out of my seat. "Something grabbed Sonic, Tails, Shadow," Silver jabbered. "Got any evidence to back up that story," Blaze asked as she walked up to us. "Yeah," Silver replied before pulling out Sonic's sneaker. I then grabbed it and started examining it. "Interesting. This looks like Sonic's shoe," I said. "What happened," Julie asked as she and the others walked over to us. "I'm not sure. But I think it has something to do with what's been going on lately," Silver replied. "What," Mighty asked. "There have been reports of tentacles popping out from the surface of the water near the docks. People say there's a monster lurking underwater waiting for its next victim. There's newspaper articles about it, news reports. The people who've been captured haven't been found yet," I explained. "Man, that's something," Knux said. "It is. This monster may be the very thing that captured Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. If so, we need to be on high alert," I said. "Wait. Did Silver say the monster grabbed Tails," Vector asked. "Yeah," I replied. I then face-palmed myself because I forgot someone had to break the bad news to Cosmo.

* * *

Blaze's POV

I was watching as Knuckles, Mighty, and Rocket fought to see who would be the one to tell Cosmo the bad news. "You're doing it, armadillo," Knuckles said as he held Mighty in a headlock. "No way! You're doing it," Mighty replied, trying to break free of the hold. "Well, there's no way in hell that I'm doing it," Rocket said as he bit down on Knuckles' left leg. "Guys, stop it. Does it matter who has to tell Cosmo," Julie asked. "Yes," they all replied. "Come on, Mighty. You gotta tell her," Knuckles said. "No way! I ain't doing it. You do it," Mighty replied. "No," Knuckles said. "That's it. Break it up," I said. "Fine," Knuckles said before releasing his hold on Mighty. "Y'know, I never knew echidnas tasted so crappy," Rocket said as he got up. "Wise guy," Knuckles muttered. "Rocky, got any ideas," Mighty asked. "Not really. But someone has to tell Cosmo what happened," Rocket replied. "Tell me what," Cosmo asked as she came in. "Ah, damn," Rocket muttered. "What's going on," Cosmo asked. "A supposed monster captured Tails, Sonic, and Shadow. They were dragged down underneath the water like everyone else," Julie replied. "Sorry," Rocket said sympathetically. "What do you mean," Cosmo asked. "Here. In case you don't know," Mighty said as he handed Cosmo a newspaper with the monster as the top story. She read very detail and started to look sad as she read. "It's alright. You're not alone," Rocket comforted.


	3. Going into the Water

Rocket's POV

I was sitting besides Cosmo, who was feeling upset because of Tails being captured. I tried to comfort her all I could, but it wasn't enough. "Cosmo, you can't keep this up. We're gonna get Tails back," I said. "I just can't believe Tails is gone, that's all," Cosmo replied. "Cosmo, look at me," I said before turning around and lifting Cosmo's head. "We _are_ going to get Tails back, I swear," I said, looking into her eyes. "I trust you," she replied, looking into mine. We sat there for what seemed to be eternity while staring into the other's eyes. "I never thought your eyes were so beautiful up close," I said, breaking the awkward silence. "Thank you. Your eyes are beautiful as well," Cosmo replied. A few moments passed until the impossible happened. Cosmo's lips met mine and we started to kiss. After a while, we broke apart for precious oxygen. We sat there again in awkward silence for minutes on end. My cell was the one that broke the silence. I picked it up and saw Silver was calling. "Silv, what's going on," I asked. "All right. We'll be right there," I said before hanging up. "What's going on," Cosmo asked. "We gotta get to the docks. Silv needs us there," I replied before opening the door. Cosmo and I both left to get to the docks where Silver was waiting.

* * *

Silver's POV

I was waiting near the edge of the docks when Rocket and Cosmo showed up. "Guys, you're here," I said. "You bet your ass. So what's going on," Rocket asked. "We're going into the water to find out where everyone's been going and free them," I explained. "Nice idea, Silv," Rocket said, giving me a thumbs-up. "Thanks," I replied. "So where's the equipment," Rocket asked. "Blaze and Knuckles are getting it," I replied. We waited until Knux and Blaze came with the gear necessary for the job at hand. "All right. This everything we need if we're going in the water," Knuckles said. "Thanks," I replied. "So is this it or is there more coming," Rocket asked. "There's more people coming. That way, we could check out more of the ocean," I replied. "Good thinking," Blaze said. Soon, Wave, Storm, Julie, Espio, and Rouge showed up. "Hey, Rouge," Rocket greeted. "Hey, handsome. Here for the diving expedition," Rouge asked. "Yup. We're going to explore the very thing Sonic's afraid of," Rocket replied, looking at the ocean. "So how are we doing this," Wave asked. "Well, I was thinking Blaze could lead one team and Rocket could lead the other team," I replied. "You sure about letting me lead," Rocket asked. "Yeah. Think about it. You have all the qualities of a leader," I replied. "Well, that's true," Rocket said. "Okay, let's get geared up," Knuckles said. All of us started to get ready to dive into the water. "All right. Let's dive," Rocket said before leaping off the edge of the docks. All of us followed him and into the water.


	4. Rocket and Silver Captured!

Julie's POV

Everyone met up in one spot of the ocean to find out who's going with Rocket and who's going with Blaze. "All right. I'll take Julie, Knux, Storm, and Silv," Rocket said. "Then that leaves me with Cosmo, Wave, Rouge, and Espio," Blaze said. "Right. Good luck, beautiful," Rocket said. "Good luck to you, too," Blaze replied before swimming off. Rocket swam off and the rest of us followed. "So why did you choose me and Knuckles," I asked. "Two reasons. One, I didn't want to break a great team. And two, you both have something that'll help us down here. You have your blaster while Knux has his fists. If anything attacks us, you can blast it while Knuckles comes out fists ablaze," Rocket explained. "That's good logic," I said. "Thanks. Come on. There has to be somewhere we can check out," Rocket replied before swimming away. We kept swimming when we came across a sunken ship. "Alright. The monster should be in there," Rocket said. "What makes you think that," Silver asked. "Simple logic. There are a few places a monster can hide and an underwater cave, a sunken ship, and an abandoned submarine just happen to be three examples," Rocket explained. "If your logic supports that claim, then we should go for it," Knuckles said before swimming closer to the ship.

Once we were inside the ship, Rocket said we needed to split up to explore more of the ship. "But there's only five of us," I interjected. "Don't be so sure," Rocket replied. I was confused about what Rocket meant until a voice rang out. "Yo, Rocky," it called out. When I turned around, I saw Mighty, Sally, and Amy swimming our way. "Hey, Rocket," Sally greeted. "Hey, Sally," Rocket said back. "What are they doing here," Knuckles asked. "Well, I knew we would run into this kind of problem, so I called for some reinforcements. Ray, Vector, and Khan are going to help out Blaze and the others," Rocket explained. "I'll go with Rocky to explore the deck of the ship," Mighty said. "I'll go with Silver to check out down here," Sally said. "I'll go with Storm to check out the outside of the ship," Amy said. "Which I guess leaves me and Julie investigating the outlying areas," Knuckles said. "Good. We have our assignments. Move," Rocket said before he and Mighty swam through a hole in the ceiling. Storm and Amy swam through the busted up wall to explore the outside. Sally and Silver swam through a broken door to investigate the inside of the ship while Knuckles and I explored the nearby area.

* * *

Mighty's POV

Rocky and I were just swimming right above the deck of the ship, checking for any sign of the monster lurking underwater. "I don't see anything. What about your end, Might," Rocket asked. "Nothing here. I guess the monster's gone," I replied. I failed to notice the tentacle right behind Rocket. It grabbed him by the waist and dragged him down to the depths of the ocean. "Nope, nothing. What's on your end, Rocky," I asked. I heard no answer, so I turned around and saw Rocket was gone. "Where'd he go," I asked myself.

* * *

Sally's POV

"Sally, where are you," Silver called. "In here," I called back. Silver followed the sound of my voice and found me in one of the rooms of the ship. "What are you doing," he asked. "Just looking for something to tell us more about this thing," I replied as I rifled through the drawers. "Y'mean like a journal or something," Silver said. "That's right. I have the feeling this monster's been longer than we think. I'm hoping someone who was on this ship have the answers," I replied. "Interesting. Anything yet," Silver asked. "No, not yet. But I feel like I'm close to finding something," I replied. Outside the porthole, a tentacle was nearing us. I was unwary because I was busy searching, but Silver saw it and went over to investigate. "What the hell," Silver muttered. Suddenly, the tentacle crashed through the window and grabbed Silver by the throat. "Silver, keep it down. I'm trying to look," I said. But Silver couldn't answer back because he was being strangled by the tentacle. Soon, the tentacle retracted and took Silver with it. "Aha! I found something. This looks like a journal with a drawing of the monster. Silver, look what I found," I said. I looked around, but found no sign of Silver. I looked behind me and saw the busted up wall. "What the hell happened," I asked myself.


	5. Finding the Monster

Amy's POV

I was swimming outside the ship with Storm. I still can't believe I got stuck with him and not anyone else. In my opinion, I would've hated to be paired up with either Storm or that jerk Rocket. He actually had the nerve to tell me off about my crush on Sonic. I can still hear him saying "Get it through your thick head. He will never love you. He went with Sally, then Fiona, leaving you in the dirt. You are never gonna get Sonic." I was too distracted by thinking about that jackass that I didn't see Storm grappling with a tentacle right behind me. It grabbed him by the waist and dragged him to who knows where. "That jerk. I hate him," I said to myself. "Come on, Storm. We should get going," I said as I turned around. I looked around and saw no trace of Storm. "Storm," I called. I waited for a response yet nothing came. "Where'd he go," I asked myself.

* * *

Julie's POV

Knuckles and I were swimming around the outlying areas of the ship when Sally and Mighty came up to us. "What's going on," Knuckles asked. "Well, Rocket's gone missing," Mighty replied. "Silver, too. But I did find this journal when we were exploring the ship," Sally said as she held out the journal. I grabbed it and started to read its contents. Unfortunately, the water had made the writing illegible. "It's no good. The writing's too wet," I said. "Maybe we could get someone to read it right," Sally said. "Rocket would except, like Mighty said, he's missing in action," Knuckles said. "Guys! Guys! Help," Amy cried out as she swam over to us. "Amy, calm down. What happened," I asked. "Storm disappeared. My guess is he met the same...," Amy started before she saw something behind us. "Amy," I called out. "Look out," she cried, pointing behind us. We turned around and saw a tentacle right behind us. "Julie," Sally said. I got out my blaster and fired off a shot at the tentacle. It was hit, causing it to retract. "Nice shootin', Tex," a voice said. I looked around and saw Rocket swimming up to us. "Where'd you get that line," Knuckles asked. "Ghostbusters," Rocket replied. "Hey, Rocket. I found this journal inside the ship and was wondering if you could interpret," Sally requested. "Sure, let's see it," Rocket replied. Sally handed Rocket the journal and he started to examine it. "Interesting. It says that the monster lives in an underwater cave and it never comes out," Rocket said as he read. "So it's a recluse," Knuckles summarized. "Basically. It also means that I was right about my theory," Rocket replied before turning to Amy. "I heard what you said, Rose," he said. "How much," she asked. "Just the part where you called me a jerk and said that you hated me," Rocket replied. "So you did hear what I said," Amy said. "Uh-huh," Rocket replied. "Less talking, more monster hunting," Mighty said. "It sure would be lucky if Jake, Hayley, or Felix were here," Rocket said as we swam off to find the monster's cave.


	6. In the Monster's Lair

Julie's POV

I was currently with Rocket and the others, swimming to where the monster was supposedly hiding. "Guys, over here," Rocket called out, pointing to a cave opening. "You think this is it," Mighty asked. "Maybe, Might. The only way to find out is to go inside," Rocket replied before swimming inside. We all followed him inside and swam through the cave entrance. We saw a light coming from above, so we went up to investigate. "Guys, you don't need your diving gear anymore," Rocket said as we popped up one by one. "Looks like it's a half submerged cavern." We walked out of the water and took our gear off. As soon as we came to where Rocket was standing, Ray, Khan, Vector, Blaze, Cosmo, Rouge, Wave, and Espio popped up. "Incredible. We can breathe here without our equipment," Espio said. "Come on. The people shouldn't be too far from us," Rocket said before walking off. All of us followed him and came to a fork in the road. "Looks like this is where we split up again," Rocket said. "Looks like it. So how are we doing this," Khan asked. "Well, there's about fourteen of us, so there should be two teams of seven. I'll take one and you take the other. Is that good, Khan?" "Sounds fair. Sally, Vector, Espio, Ray, Wave, and Cosmo, follow me." Khan then led his team down the left-hand path. "All right. Blaze, Knux, Julie, Rouge, Mighty, and Amy, follow me," Rocket said before walking down the right-hand path.

* * *

Khan's POV

I was leading the others down the way I had chosen out of the two paths before. "Where do you think we're going," Sally asked. "I'm not sure, but the captives shouldn't be too far," I replied. We continued walking until Vector kept trying to warn me about something. "Uh, Khan," he said. "Not now," I replied. "But, Khan. We have to stop." "Not until we find everyone." "But, Khan." "What?" Vector then pointed to the floor and I saw there was none. "Oh." We then took a plunge into the water below. "Great. I knew I should've gone with Rocket. He's obviously on his way to where the captives are right now," Wave said. "I should have gone with him as well. With him leading the way, we wouldn't get into any trouble," Espio agreed.

* * *

Rocket's POV

"Well, this is fantastic," I said while bound to the wall with seaweed. "You got that right," Mighty agreed. "Julie." "Yeah," Julie answered. "This is the last time we let your boyfriend pick the path," I said. "Oh, sure. Blame me," Knuckles said rolling his eyes. "It's because of you that we're stuck here," Amy said. "For the first time, I completely agree with Rose." "Thank you." "But don't think that we're friends now. I still don't like the idea of you and Sonic dating." "Neither do I," Sonic agreed. "We're on the right page, right?" "Definitely." "Come on! Why don't either of you like that idea?" "Because it seems wrong. How's that," we both replied. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we get out of here," Rouge said. "Rouge's right. We need to get the hell outta here," I said. "Don't bother with the leverage plan," Shadow forewarned. "Why not," Julie asked. "Won't work. Just not enough leverage." "Shadow's right. I can't get free," I said, trying to get some leverage. "Knuckles, can't you just use your strength to break out of your hold," Sonic suggested. "No. I can't because my arms are bound," Knuckles replied. "Great. The one escape that ain't successful," I said.

* * *

In case you're wondering, this is not an outro. I was thinking of a team-up fanfiction much like the team-up episodes of Power Rangers. I just need a secondary team that Team Station Square could work with. I put up a poll with the choices I've thought up and you need to pick one of them. The choices are: Neverfail from Level Up, the Loonatics, the Battle Brawlers, the Samurai Rangers, the Digimon Tamers, the Digidestined from Digimon Frontier, the gang from Tower Prep, the gang from Unnatural History, the Dino Squad, and the gang from Code Lyoko. Whatever team you think should work together with TSS, vote for that team. The poll is on my profile page, just to let you know.


	7. Escaping the Lair

Rocket's POV

I was currently thinking of a way to free myself from the seaweed that held me to the wall of the cave. I crossed off the leverage plan because Shadow said it wouldn't work. I knew I couldn't eat my way out. I suddenly had an idea that was sure to get us out of this. "Hey, Silv," I called. "Yeah," Silver answered. "You think you can levitate Julie's blaster over to me?" "Maybe. I'm not sure. Julie?" "Just be careful," Julie said. Silver then used his psychokinesis to hand the blaster to me. I grabbed it and aimed for Shadow. "What are you doing," Silver asked. "Relax, Silv. I know what I'm doing," I said. I then fired off a shot at Shadow and it split the seaweed binding him to the wall. Shadow dropped down to the floor and used a Chaos Spear to free all of us. "All right. We're all free. Now to get outta here," I said. "Rocket," Khan called out. "In here and we found everyone else." "I knew it. I told you they would find them before we did," Wave said. "When you're right, you're right," Vector said. "Come on. We found a way out of here that doesn't involve getting in the water," Khan said. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up. Just be sure to leave a trail that tells me where to go," I said. "I will. I wouldn't want to let you be stranded here." "Thanks." I then ran off in the other direction.

* * *

Khan's POV

I was leading everyone else down the tunnel my team found after climbing out of the water. "Not that much further," I said to myself. I then came to a stalagmite, broke off a part of it, and dropped it to the ground. _Don't worry, Rocket. I won't leave you stranded in this place_, I thought. I continued leading everyone else to the exit and back to Station Square.

* * *

Rocket's POV

I kept running until I came to the center of the cave. "Wherever you are, show your face," I said. The water in a certain spot was displaced as the squid surfaced. _You have called me. What do you want,_ the squid asked telepathically. _I just want to know why you grabbed everyone_, I answered. _Because they came too close to my center of operations. I've been stranded on this planet for years. I was making a spacecraft to bring me back to my home,_ the squid said. _So that's why you're here? Just to get a ride back home, _I asked. _That is correct. I am nearly done. I am close to returning home_, the squid replied. _Then I bid you safe __travels_, I thought before leaving. _Farewell, _the squid said.

I was running to where the others were by following the trail of stalagmites Khan had left out for me. I walked through a hole in the wall of the cave, through the tunnel, and up through the sewers. "Uh, disgusting. Well, Khan didn't say I wouldn't like the way out, so I can't hold him accountable for the fact that I smell like a dog's ass," I said to myself. I walked back home, took a shower to get the sewage off, and got ready to rest up from the adventure today. Today, I was a victim of a squid which turned out to be an alien who had lost his way. Today, I met the Terror from the Depths.


End file.
